Wie sich Lara und Larson kennenlernten
by Bloodthirsty Muffin
Summary: Ein kleiner One Shot darüber wie sich Lara und Larson zum ersten Mal im schönen Italien begegnen und dabei im Bett landen...


Als ich mir so die Sequenzen bei TRA angeschaut habe und mir in den Sinn kam, dass sich Lara und Larson wohl schon früher kannten (s. die Chronik), dachte ich mir: Wie haben sich die beiden eigentlich kennengelernt? Diese Frage ist doch einen One Shot wert, oder? ;-)

Hier also nun meine Interpretation, die nur 3 Tage gebraucht hat, um fertig zu werden. Eigentlich wende ich mich nicht gern von meinen Hauptprojekten ab, aber es hat mich so gereizt, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Nun zum Rechtlichen…Lara Croft und Larson Conway gehören zu Core Design/Crystal Dynamics/Eidos. (Wem auch immer, was gehört.) Mit dieser Geschichte will und kann ich kein Geld machen. Die Handlung ist frei erfunden, Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen und blablabla… ihr wisst schon.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt!

* * *

**Wie sich Lara und Larson kennenlernten**

_Italien_

_Messina_

_Hotel Mirelle_

_22:49 Uhr_

Lara legte resigniert den Kugelschreiber und ihr Tagebuch mit dem braunen Ledereinband auf den Nachttisch.

‚Das dürfte alles gewesen sein, was ich heute erlebt habe', ging es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie sich müde die Augen rieb.

Der Schlafraum ihres feinen und geräumigen Hotelzimmers war durch die Lampen in ein sanftes Licht getaucht. Die liebevoll gewählte Dekoration befand sich friedlich dort, wo sie hingehörte.

Unter einem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein Paar braune Stiefel. Auf der Lehne ruhte ein grünes Shirt und eine braune Hotpants neben weißen Strümpfen. Waffengurt samt Pistolen, Rucksack, schwarzen Halbhandschuhen und Kletterhaken ruhten auf der Sitzfläche.

Lara gähnte erschöpft.

Vor einigen Stunden noch hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass dieser Tag so friedlich enden könnte.

„Da hinten ist sie! Los, schnappt sie!", hatten laute und raue Stimmen gerufen.

Die Bergung des _Juwels der Venus_ war nicht schwer gewesen. Sie hatte einige Fallen, Kletterpartien und Rätsel gemeistert, um das Artefakt danach in ihren Händen halten zu können.

Doch nachdem sie auch den Rückweg geschafft hatte, war sie einer bösen Überraschung begegnet. Rinaldo de Saliba – ein an Archäologie interessierter Verbrecher mit finanziell und gesellschaftlich sehr weitreichenden Mitteln – hatte seine Söldnertruppe geschickt, um Lara das Leben schwer zu machen.

„Seien Sie vernünftig. Nur Dummheit würde es Ihnen ermöglichen, einer 30-Mann-starken Truppe Widerstand zu leisten", hatte sie der Anführer gewarnt.

In der heißen Sonne hatte sie neben dem alten Mann einen jüngeren entdeckt, der anscheinend kein einfacher Söldner gewesen war, denn seine Kleidung hatte sich von der einheitlichen der Soldaten abgehoben.

Er hatte Lara verschmitzt angegrinst. Es war fast so, als ob er gewusst hätte, dass Lara sich nicht kampflos geschlagen geben würde.

„Dummheit oder Geschick?", hatte Lara gekontert und ihren Plan zu fliehen in die Tat umgesetzt.

All die Tricks, Handgriffe, Ausweichmanöver und Attacken, die sie dafür benötigt hatte, standen nun in ihrem Tagebuch geschrieben. Diese spektakuläre Tat würde sie in ihr nächstes Buch einbringen, das wieder für Furore sorgen und die Aufmerksamkeit der Presse auf sie lenken würde.

Doch über die Medien, die oft nach Interviews, Reportagen und Dokumentationen über das Leben der adligen Archäologin fragten und sie somit oft schon regelrecht belästigten, wollte sie sich nun keine Gedanken machen.

„Wo waren _Sie_ denn?", hatte eine alte Dame verächtlich gefragt, als Lara dreckig und verschwitzt aus ihrem Jeep vor dem Hotel gestiegen war.

„In einem Grab. Das würde Ihnen vielleicht auch mal gut tun", hatte Lara geantwortet und die Frau ignoriert, obwohl diese danach noch über eine angeblich ‚bodenlose Frechheit' geschimpft hatte.

Die verwirrten Blicke der Hotelgäste, die ausnahmslos zur feineren Gesellschaft gehörten, waren ihr ebenfalls egal gewesen. Sie wollte nur noch auf ihr Zimmer.

‚Ein Sessel kann ja so was Schönes sein', hatte sie sich gedacht, als sie endlich angekommen war und sich in den weichen Polstern entspannen konnte.

Mit der Zeit war ihr jedoch bewusst geworden, wie schmutzig sie wirklich war, weshalb sie beschlossen hatte zu duschen.

Die warmen Wasserperlen hatten ihrer glatten, jedoch mit vielen Schürfwunden und einigen Schnitten übersäten Haut die Sauberkeit verschafft, die sie sich gewünscht hatte. Die Duftmischung des Duschgels aus Sanddorn und Feige hatte auch ihrer Nase gut getan, die vor einigen Stunden noch die Gerüche einer vermoderten und mit Leichen gespickten Ruine hatte ertragen müssen.

Auch das Blut der angriffslustigen Tiere und aggressiver Kreaturen, von denen die meisten glaubten sie existierten nur in Fiktionen, die den Tempel hatten beschützen wollen, war nun fortgewaschen. Auf ihre Waffen war immer Verlass. Lara war auf jedem Abenteuer bewaffnet unterwegs. Nicht etwa, weil sie Spaß am Töten hatte – ganz im Gegenteil –, sondern um ihr eigenes Leben zu schützen.

Sie begann nie den Kampf. Sie setzte sich lediglich zur Wehr.

Lara sah auf den Nachttisch, wo sich neben ihrem Tagebuch ein tiefroter Rubin befand. Das Juwel der Venus.

‚Du wirst dich gut in meiner Sammlung machen', sah sie es zufrieden lächelnd über ihre gelungene Bergung voraus.

Müde knipste sie die Lampe auf dem Tisch aus, sodass sich Dunkelheit im Zimmer ausbreitete. Lara war froh darüber und kuschelte sich in die weichen Kissen und warmen Decken ihres breiten Doppelbettes. Sie schloss erschöpft die Augen und sank in ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf.

_02:37_

Larson Conway öffnete lautlos mit einem Schlüssel die Tür.

‚Danke, Rezeptionsflittchen…', dachte er grinsend und trat ein.

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, blieb er einige Minuten lang stehen, damit sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten.

Schließlich würde dies für seine Aufgabe nötig sein. Man hatte ihm aufgetragen, Lara Croft das Juwel der Venus zu entwenden. Mit Freuden hatte er diese Angelegenheit übernommen, denn außer dem hübschen Gesicht und dem durchtrainierten, überaus attraktiven Körper hatte den Texaner etwas anderes an der Archäologin fasziniert.

Als seine Augen letztendlich in der Dunkelheit zumindest mäßig sehen konnten, begann er damit den Wohnraum zu durchsuchen. Doch in keiner Schublade, in keinem Schränkchen, in keinem anderen Versteck, das er leise durchsuchte, fand er, was er suchte.

‚Ich hätte mir denken können, dass sie es nicht so weit von sich entfernt aufbewahren würde', versetzte er sich in Gedanken und ging auf die geschlossene Tür zu, die offenbar in das Schlafzimmer führte.

Langsam drückte er die Klinke nach unten und schob die Tür nicht geräuschlos auf.

Lara schrak aus ihrem empfindlichen Schlaf und riss die Augen auf.

‚Jemand hat die Tür geöffnet', wurde es ihr sofort klar und jegliche Müdigkeit verflog. ‚Es ist jemand hier.'

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Sie lag auf der Seite und der Eindringling näherte sich den Geräuschen zufolge von hinten. Er hatte allem Anschein nach einen Überraschungsangriff geplant.

‚Wir werden ja sehen, wer hier wen überrascht', versprach sie in Gedanken.

Sie spürte, wie sich in ihrem Blut langsam Adrenalin ausbreitete und sie ein warmes Kribbeln spüren ließ.

Larson blieb vor ihrem Bett stehen und musterte vergnügt die weibliche Form, die sich auf der Decke abzeichnete. Zu gern hätte er sich nun zu der Grabräuberin ins Bett gesellt, um niederen Trieben nachzugehen. Doch er wusste, dass sie seine Gesellschaft nicht schätzen würde und das Juwel nun von höherer Wichtigkeit war.

Auf dem Nachttisch auf der anderen Seite des Bettes erkannte er den Edelstein. Noch einmal musterte er die schlafende Lara und beugte sich über die Schlafstätte, um seine rechte Hand auszustrecken.

Blitzschnell reagierte Lara, packte seinen Arm und zog kraftvoll an diesem, sodass er nach einer Drehung schließlich rücklings auf dem weichen Bett landete und Lara sich auf ihn setzte.

Larson musterte die Silhouette ihres Körpers in der Dunkelheit und genoss ihren wohligen Duft. Sein männlicher Instinkt hinderte ihn daran, etwas gegen diese für ihn angenehme Situation zu unternehmen.

Lara, der diese Überwältigung des Angreifers zu einfach gewesen war, schaltete das Licht der Nachttischlampe an.

Larsons Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie leicht und eng bekleidet die schöne Frau war, die auf ihm saß. Ihr hellblauer, hauchdünner und mit Spitzen verzierter Schlafanzug zeigte viel Haut. Die Hose war nicht länger als eine Hotpants und ihr Oberteil mit den Spaghetti-Trägern hatte einen tiefen V-Ausschnitt. Ihre langen, braunen Haare waren offen und hingen ihr strähnenweise ins Gesicht, die somit ihr hübsches Gesicht umspielten. Er konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

Der Eindringling hatte kurze, blonde Haare und trug ein weißes Hemd zu einer blauen Jeans. Sein Körperbau war sehr muskulös. Schnell wurde ihr klar, dass er derjenige war, der sie kurz vor ihrer spektakulären Flucht angegrinst hatte.

Lara bemerkte seinen Gesichtsausdruck und folgerte lüsterne Gedanken, weshalb sie ihn am Kragen packte und in die Kissen drückte.

„Sie sind doch einer von Salibas Männern! Sie waren heute Nachmittag auch von der Partie. War das ein Versuch, mir das Juwel abzunehmen?", wollte sie fordernd von ihm wissen.

„Ja, das war es", gestand Larson ohne Umschweife.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Lara forsch und packte ihn noch fester am Kragen.

„Conway. Larson Conway", antworte Larson mit verwegenem Unterton. Unwillkürlich lachte Lara ehrlich über diesen Scherz, zog danach jedoch die Augenbrauen hoch, um einen Zynismus vorzutäuschen. „Und Sie sind Miss Croft, nicht wahr?"

Sein amerikanischer Südstaaten-Akzent war nicht zu überhören.

„Oh, Sie kennen meinen Namen. Wie schade, dass unser erstes Zusammentreffen bei dieser guten Vorraussetzung so verlaufen muss", bekannte sie sarkastisch.

„Schade? Ich finde es ist ein recht gutes Ergebnis, wenn wir gleich beim ersten Treffen im Bett landen", erwiderte Larson mit perversem Grinsen und legte seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte.

Lara gab ihm eine schmerzvolle Ohrfeige, sodass er seine Hand zurückzog.

„Entweder Sie verlassen sofort meine Gemächer oder ich werde Sie dazu zwingen müssen", warnte Lara mit drohendem Unterton.

„Ich werde Ihre _Gemächer_ verlassen, Miss…", begann Larson. „Aber erst mit dem Juwel."

Plötzlich ließ er Lara einen Kinnhaken spüren, woraufhin Sie zur Seite geschleudert wurde und auf dem Boden neben dem Bett landete. Larson stand auf, trat Lara in die Magengegend und schnappte sich das Juwel.

„Ich wäre wirklich gern länger geblieben, Schätzchen!", rief er, während er rennend das Zimmer verließ.

Lara zwang sich, den Schmerz zu ignorieren, stand auf und nahm sich eine ihrer Pistolen vom Stuhl mit ihren Sachen, doch als sie die Verfolgung aufnehmen wollte, brach sie wieder zusammen.

„Mistkerl!", schimpfte sie laut und zwang sich zu einigen Sekunden Entspannung, ehe sie einen neuen Versuch wagte, der ihr diesmal gelang.

‚Du kommst mir nicht so einfach davon!', versicherte sie sich, während sie aus dem Zimmer durch die nun offenen Türen stürmte.

Grinsens steckte Larson das Juwel in seine Hosentasche. Er rannte durch die elegant dekorierten Gänge, wobei er ein älteres Ehepaar auseinander schubste.

„Unverschämtheit!", riefen sie ihm hinterher, doch Larson hörte es nicht.

Lara lief aus dem Zimmer, bemerkte die beiden verärgerten Leute und vermutete, dass Larson an ihrem Unmut Schuld war. Schnell rannte sie in die Richtung, in die sie sahen. Nachdem sie eine Ecke hinter sich gelassen hatte, sah sie am Ende des Ganges, wie sich der Fahrstuhl schloss und den fies lächelnden Larson als einzigen mit sich nahm.

„Wir sehen uns unten!", verabschiedete er sich.

Lara hatte keine Zeit sich zu ärgern und steuerte sofort das Treppenhaus links von ihr an. Um Zeit zu sparen, übersprang sie viele Stufen, ließ manchmal sogar einen ganzen Absatz aus, wodurch ihre Füße wegen des harten Aufpralls schmerzten.

Nach jedem Stockwerk warf sie einen Blick in den jeweiligen Gang, ob Larson schon ausgestiegen und sein Hinweis kein falscher war.

Doch Lara rannte tatsächlich bis ins Erdgeschoss und kam außer Atem in der feinen Eingangshalle, in der sich trotz später Stunde noch viele Menschen in feinen Abendkleidern tummelten, an. Sie sahen Lara wegen ihrer dürftigen Kleidung samt der Waffe in ihrer Hand verwirrt an und tuschelten.

Schwer atmend hielt sie vor dem Fahrstuhl, der sich nur einige Sekunden später öffnete und richtete ihre Pistole auf den einzigen Passagier.

Larson war sichtlich überrascht, dass Lara vor ihm das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatte.

„Sie sind wirklich schnell", gab er zu.

„Erwarten Sie, dass ich mich jetzt geschmeichelt fühle?", hinterfragte Lara kühl.

„Gehen wir doch zurück ins Bett. Da war es viel entspannter", erwiderte er.

Als Außenstehende hätte Lara _vielleicht_ über diese Bemerkung lachen können, doch sie zeigte keine Anzeichen der Belustigung.

„Bleiben Sie locker. Es ist doch nur ein Stein…und nicht mal ein besonders wertvoller."

Lara verengte ihre Augen und sah ihn wütend an.

„Falsch."

Larson lachte herablassend.

„Was ist es dann?"

Lara fixierte ihn. Sie wusste, dass er einer von denen war, die es nicht begreifen würden und es auch nicht wollten.

‚Ein Teil der Zeitgeschichte. Etwas, das viele Jahre und Ereignisse überstanden hat. Etwas, das man mit Geld nicht bezahlen kann.'

„Das würden Sie nicht verstehen", antwortete Lara schließlich.

„Na, wenn Sie meinen. Wollen Sie mich nicht erschießen?", fragte er und sah auf die Pistole, die auf ihn gerichtet war.

„Doch nicht vor all diesen Leuten", entgegnete Lara, aber Larson fühlte, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund war.

„Und ich dachte, dass Sie genug Geld für die richtigen Anwälte hätten", kommentierte er. „Aber wenn Sie nicht wollen…"

Larson stürmte auf Lara zu und schubste sie zur Seite, sodass sie auf dem Boden aufkam. Er floh, doch Lara ließ ihn nicht entkommen. Fest umklammerte sie mit ihren schwitzenden Fingern die Waffe und zielte auf die haltgebenden Haken einer hübschen Blumenampel, die an der Decke befestigt war. Dabei verbrauchte sie ihre letzten Schüsse und warf die Waffe danach in die Ecke.

Larson, der vermutete, Lara sei eine schlechte Schützin, lief weiter, doch der Schock, als das große Gebilde plötzlich geräuschvoll auf den weißen Marmorfliesen aufkam und der Inhalt den Boden beschmutzte, ließ ihn abrupt stoppen.

Ehe er sich versah, wurde er von hinten von Lara zu Boden gerissen. Sie presste seine Arme auf seinen Rücken, weshalb ihm ein Schmerzensschrei entfuhr. Doch mit seinen muskulösen Armen schaffte er es, sich erfolgreich gegen den Druck zu wehren.

Er richtete sich auf und schubste Lara so von sich, um sich danach auf sie zu stürzen. Es war fast die selbe Situation wie einige Minuten zuvor in Laras Bett, nur dass Larson diesmal _‚oben lag'_.

Inzwischen hatte sich eine große Menschenmenge um die beiden gebildet, die jedoch keinen Versuch unternahm, den Kampf zu unterbrechen und ihn stattdessen interessiert beobachtete.

„Diese Stellung ist wohl unser Schicksal", deutete er an. „Es ist zwar nicht mein Stil vor so vielen Leuten-"

Seine Bemerkung wurde von einem Faustschlag Laras an seine Wangenknochen unterbrochen. Sie stieß ihn von sich, stand auf, zog ihn an seinen kurzen, dunkelblonden Haaren auf die Beine und schubste ihn fort.

„Sie verstehen aber auch gar keinen Spaß", warf Larson ihr vor und rieb sich dabei seine schmerzende Wange.

Lara wartete kurz, bis sie ihren Atem wiederfand, ehe sie sprach.

„Aus Spaß kann leicht Ernst werden."

„Ich wäre dafür, dass wir beim Spaß bleiben, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine", entgegnete er und Lara sah ihn erneut wütend an. „Uh…kommen Sie, Lara. Seien Sie nicht so verklemmt, nicht so…englisch."

„Hören Sie endlich auf, zu reden und kommen Sie zur Sache", befahl Lara und begab sich in Kampfstellung.

„Dann eben nicht", gab Larson zurück.

Lara beobachtete seine Bewegungen aufmerksam und konnte sofort mit einem Ausweichmanöver reagieren, als Larson sie angriff. Er startete eine neue Attacke mit einem Faustschlag, der Lara erneut in der Magengegend traf und sie zurückstraucheln ließ. Ungeachtet des Schmerzes vollführte Lara einen Flickflack nach hinten, wobei sie Larson einen Fußtritt ins Gesicht spüren ließ.

Schnell fing sich Larson wieder und stürzte sich nochmals auf Lara, sodass sie wieder am Boden lagen und eine Rangelei begannen, in deren Verlauf sie nicht merkten, wie sie ins elegante Restaurant des Hotels gelangen, wo einige wenige Gäste, die bis dahin noch eine delikate Mahlzeit genossen hatten, erschrocken aufsprangen.

Bald standen sie in ihrem Kampf wieder aufrecht, um so den gewalttätigen Streit fortzusetzen. Als sie schließlich vor der Tür zur Küche kämpften und viele raffinierte Angriffe austauschten, schaffte Larson es, Lara mit einem kräftigen Tritt durch die Schwingtüren in die Küche zu befördern, wo sie auf den weißen Fliesen landete und sich an einem im Boden fest verankerten Tisch stieß.

Die Kellner, Köche und deren Gehilfen reagierten schockiert, versuchten allerdings nicht, der sichtlich zugesetzten Lara aufzuhelfen oder sie gar nach ihrem Befinden zu fragen, sondern nur darum, die Speisen und Getränke der Gäste vor den handgreiflichen Ereignissen, die ihren Lauf nahmen, zu schützen.

Der stechende Schmerz in ihrer Wirbelsäule setzte sie außer Gefecht und brachte sie darüber hinaus dazu. nun auch all die Tritte und Schläge wahrzunehmen, die sie im Laufe des Kampfes hatte ertragen müssen.

Sie atmete langsam ein und aus und kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung den Schmerz so leichter ertragen zu können.

Larsons Verletzungen machten sich nun ebenfalls bemerkbar, doch er konnte sein Leiden ohne Probleme verstecken. Locker trat er zu Lara in die Küche und blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Ich sag es ja immer wieder: Frauen gehören in die Küche", bemerkte er herablassend und grinste Lara an.

Die konnte über diese Bemerkung nicht lachen. Stattdessen sah sie ihn zornfunkelnd an und wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass der Schmerz in ihr möglichst schnell verflog, um einen weiteren Angriff zu starten.

„Wie wäre es mit einem süßen Dessert? Als Dank für meinen Sieg?", schlug er immer noch mit dem selben Schmunzeln vor.

Es wunderte Lara, dass er nicht einfach verschwand. Er hätte einfach den nicht sonderlich langen Weg nach draußen laufen und dort in ein Taxi steigen können, um zu fliehen. Doch stattdessen wartete er regelrecht darauf, dass Lara sich erholte.

„Ich könnte Ihnen höchstens eins überbraten", entgegnete Lara, deren Schmerz endlich nachließ.

Larson lachte.

„Toller Spruch."

„Danke", antwortete Lara kühl.

Sie stand auf, wobei sie sich am Rand des Tisches festhielt. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Larson. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge erwartete er, dass Lara noch einige Zeit brauchte, bis sie wieder zum Angriff fähig war.

Doch das hatte er falsch vermutet. Schon jetzt stürzte sich Lara wieder auf ihn und es begann ein weiterer handgreiflicher Kampf, der sie wieder zurück ins Restaurant, von da aus nach draußen und schließlich zum leeren Pool führte, in dem zu dieser Tageszeit nun keiner mehr schwamm.

Die kühle Sommerluft wehte Lara Strähnen ihres Haares ins Gesicht, doch trotzdem entging ihr keine von Larsons Bewegungen.

Am Beckenrand versetzte Lara Larson einen Tritt in die Kniekehlen, die ihn in Richtung des Pools zusammensacken ließ. Beim Hineinfallen jedoch riss er Lara am Arm mit sich, sodass sich am Ende beide im brusttiefen Wasser befanden. Der plötzliche Kälteschock ließ beide kurz erschrecken, doch sie schafften es, sich in Windeseile an das kalte Wasser zu gewöhnen.

Die Rangelei ging weiter. Jeder versuchte, den anderen unter die Oberfläche zu ziehen, um ihm das Atmen unmöglich zu machen. Larson griff unter Wasser an, obwohl er wusste, dass Schläge von dort keine Wirkung hatten. Lara packte seinen nähernden Arm, drehte diesen auf seinen Rücken und zog mit der anderen an seinen Haaren.

Trotzdem er wusste, dass er sich hätte befreien können, beschloss er den Widerstand zu beenden. Die Kraft, die Lara Croft gezeigt hatte, war für ihn sehr beeindruckend gewesen, obwohl er vorher gewarnt worden war, wie unberechenbar diese Frau sein konnte.

„Okay, okay…Sie haben gewonnen", gab er schließlich gespielt heftig außer Atem zu.

Lara mochte diesem Geständnis nicht trauen und hielt ihn weiterhin fest.

„Wo ist das Juwel?", wollte sie hart wissen.

„In meiner Hosentasche", gestand er, doch Lara zog ihm daraufhin fester an den Haaren. „Wirklich!"

Sie lockerte ihren Griff wieder und beschloss der Aussage nachzugehen. Nachdem sie sein Haar losgelassen hatte, prüfte sie Larsons rechte Hosentasche und wurde fündig.

Wie gut, dass sie Larsons überaus erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck nicht sah.

Sie zog den Stein heraus. Es war ohne Zweifel das tiefrote Artefakt. Lächelnd über ihren Erfolg ließ sie Larsons Arm los und schubste ihn von sich.

Ohne noch einmal zu ihm zu sehen, watete sie ins niedrigere Wasser, bis sie schließlich die Stufen zum trockenen Boden erreichte. Die kalte Nachtluft ließ sie nun frieren.

Larson, der jetzt ebenfalls dicht hinter Lara auf den Stufen stand, grinste erneut.

„Wissen Sie was?", begann er. „Dieser Anblick entschädigt mich für meine Niederlage."

Lara, deren nasse Kleidung nun noch enger an ihrem Körper haftete und deren vorteilhafte Formen sich dadurch noch deutlicher abzeichneten, drehte sich um und sah Larson ausdruckslos an, was diesen verwirte.

Dann, plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, holte Lara zu einem letzten Faustschlag aus und traf Larsons Nase, sodass er vor Schmerz zurückfiel und letztendlich im Wasser saß, wo sich langsam Blut verteilte.

‚Der Spieß hat sich gedreht', ging es Lara durch den Kopf. Nun grinste sie ihn überheblich an und Larson blieb der wütende Gesichtsausdruck.

„Tut er das jetzt immer noch?", hinterfragte Lara amüsiert und stieg aus dem Pool.

Nun gehörte das Juwel wieder ihr. Obwohl sie wusste, dass Rinaldo de Saliba wohl einen weiteren Versuch unternehmen würde, ihr das Artefakt abzunehmen, war sie froh. Während sie wieder ins Innere des Hotels schritt, wurde ihr eine weitere Sache klar.

‚Man trifft sich immer zwei Mal im Leben', fiel ihr der bekannte Spruch ein. ‚Mindestens…'

Lara fragte sich unwillkürlich, wann sie Larson wiedertreffen würde. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund war sie sich jedoch schon jetzt sicher, dass sie sich auch bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung als Feinde gegenüber stehen würden.

‚Eigentlich schade', dachte Lara. ‚Dabei wirkte er ganz lustig.'

* * *

Wo ist eigentlich der Wachdienst geblieben? lol

Um es realistischer zu gestalten, hätte ich das wahrscheinlich einbringen müssen, aber ich wollte die beiden ungern bei ihrem Kampf unterbrechen. ;-) Außerdem sind ja wohl die wenigsten Sachen bei TR realistisch.

Ob ich Larsons Charakter getroffen habe, sei dahingestellt. Da die Situation allerdings nun nicht wirklich dramatisch war, habe seine „schweinische" Seite und Laras Schönheit in den Vordergrund gestellt.

Danke an meine Ma, die ich diesen OS habe Korrektur lesen lassen. Da haben aber viele Kommas gefehlt. ;-)

Danke an einige Lehrer, die so unaufmerksam sind und ihren Unterricht so langweilig gestalten, dass nicht wenige Teile dieser Geschichte entstanden sind, als ich eigentlich aufpassen sollte. lol

Danke an Sunny, meine Schreiberlings-Genossin. Wir werden wohl immer auf der Suche nach der Inspiration sein. :-D

Danke natürlich auch an euch für die Aufmerksamkeit! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr fandet es auch ein bisschen komisch. ;-) Reviews mit Lob und Kritik sind erwünscht, also wendet euch doch nun dem kleinen lila Knöpfchen da unten zu. ;-)

So, jetzt ist aber Sense. Nun sollte ich mich wieder meiner eigentlichen FF, der „Legende des Mandalgoi" zuwenden, die ich gern allen nahe legen möchte, die von meinem Schreibstil ja sooo begeistert sind (das ist nur Ironie, keine Angst:-D) und sie noch nicht kennen.

Jetzt ist aber wirklich Schluss mit dem Gerede.

Gehabt euch wohl!

Cora


End file.
